The Sibling Trap
by L. Carrigan
Summary: Thanks to iCarly, Spencer is the hottest new bachelor in Seattle but when Sam's older sister comes to visit, Carly and Sam conjure up a plan...Spencer/OFC


**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly for they are property of Nickelodeon. Songs owned by the artists

**A/N:** Experiment in writing while watching The Parent Trap. Plus, Sam's older sister is my OFC. Cuz really, I don't know if Sam has a sister.

**Can't Help It, the Boy Can't Help It...**

"So what about we have a tribute to hoodies this week?" Carly suggested. She, Sam, and Freddie were up in her room coming up with ideas for the next show over snacks. They sat around the small little wooden table Reservoir Dogs style coming up with different ideas "Love it, Carls..." Sam replied

"I'm not crazy about it...you guys have crazy hoodies and I just have plain solid ones..." Freddie protested.

"Maybe you should tell your Mom to stop buying your clothes" Sam said.

"Maybe you should have your Mom lock you up in the house for while" Freddie shot back

Sam stared daggers into Freddie as he smiled and grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed up his mouth. "Ugh, why bother with a plate, Freddie..."

"Guys!" Carly perked up looking at her laptop screen "They're having a midnight showing of The Killer Ice Cream man next month at the Cineplex!"

"Awesome, I've been waiting for that movie to come out for a year now!" Sam beamed.

"Me too! Okay, we really have to see this..."

"Uh..." Freddie looked over at the computer screen "Um, hello you guys...It's a _MIDNIGHT _showing and the movie is rated _R_. R for blood, guts, and violence!"

"That's okay; Spencer can take us to see it. He's dating Brittany. And couples LOVE seeing horror movies..." Carly said.

"Perfect! So it's settled, we go see the Killer Ice Cream Man next week." Sam replied

"At Midnight!" Carly added.

"Speaking of Spencer, wow. He's been with Brittany for a long time..."

"I Know. Two months...this must be the longest relationship he's been in ever"

All of a sudden the three of them heard glass breaking and a high pitched scream downstairs. They all rushed to go see what was happening. "What's wrong?" Carly was concerned "We heard something break and then Brittany screaming..."

"That wasn't Brittany, It was me..." Spencer replied "She broke my psychedelic sculpture of Mt. Rushmore!"

"See, that's the thing, Spence. You only care about art. Art art art art! What about me? What about us?" Brittany said.

"You don't understand, I can love you AND art!" Spencer was on the floor picking up the pieces of his broken sculpture. A waste of a months work.

"No, I can't do this anymore...I just can't. Goodbye, Spence..." Brittany left and slammed the door on her way out breaking another one of his sculptures. Spencer cried and cried again as the kids all looked at each other "Now what are we gonna do?" Sam asked "Spencer is crying his eyes out he's probably not gonna wanna go anymore..."

"Uh...we can always try Freddie's Mom..." Carly nervously said.

"Do you really want to do that?" Freddie looked at her.

Carly and Sam both decided no. "Well, I have to get going..." Sam grabbed her stuff from the couch "My older sister is coming in to visit..."

"Since when do you have an older sister?" Carly wondered.

"I've always had one. She just lives with my Dad in San Francisco. But bleh, she's coming home to check out schools in Seattle...anyways, bye. See ya guys..." Sam up and left.

"Later, Carls. Mom's trying to get me to watch The Sound of Music with her..."

"The Sound of Music?" Carly looked at him strangely.

"Don't ask..." Freddie then up and left.

"So what's-" Carly looked and Spencer was gone. He had retreated to the kitchen where he laid on the dining table and sulked. She walked in as he had his face in a bowl and cried. Carly had seen him down in the dumps when it came to break ups but this was possibly the worst. When Spencer met Brittany, he thought she was his soul mate. But apparently not. "How about we order and pizza and finish watching Space Wars..." Carly asked.

Spencer didn't say anything. He just sobbed some more.

"Okay, how about we go watch some Skateboarding piggy clips on videotube? You LOVE skateboarding piggy..."

Then Spencer took his head out of the bowl. Carly thought she had been making progress "Brittany LOVED the skateboarding piggy!" Spencer sobbed again and put his head back into the bowl. Carly sighed and decided to give up. She took the elevator up to her room and hoped everything would be okay by tomorrow.

**Yo, I Don't Know Your Name But Excuse Me Miss, I Saw You From Across the Room**

Carly walked towards her locker and to Sam. "Hey" Sam said "How's Spencer?"

"Well, when you and Freddie left, he started crying on the kitchen table. I tried to watch movies with him. He refused. I tried to watch Skateboarding Piggy with him. He refused."

"Wow...and Spencer loves Skateboarding Piggy..."

"Carly..."

Carly turned around and Spencer was walking towards her with a brown bag "You forgot your lunch..."

"Thanks" Carly took the bag "You didn't have to do this Spence. I coulda bought my own lunch..."

"Eh, it's the least I can do. No desire to sculpt anything new, no girlfriend...I basically have no life at this point so I can drop off your lunch anytime..." Spencer began to sob again "Later, Carls..."

As Spencer was leaving Freddie came by and watched him leave "What's his deal?"

"Spencer dropped off my lunch...and then cried..." Carly replied.

"This is bad...we're NOT going to see Killer Ice Cream Man at midnight..." Sam said.

And all of a sudden Carly had conjured up an idea "I Have a plan...we just might be able to go see The Killer Ice Cream Man...I say we use iCarly to help find Spencer a date..."

Later on after class, the three all went to Carly's apartment. As Carly opened the door, they found Spencer on the couch with just about every junk food in the house watching bad afternoon TV. "Have you done anything at all since you've dropped off my lunch this morning?"

"I went to the store. And bought food. Which I ate already..." Spencer replied.

Carly sighed as they all went up to her room to discuss the show. "Okay, I REALLY need to find him someone STAT."

"Yeah, I mean he's beginning to look like the killer lonely man..." Sam added.

After they rehearsed for the show, it was ready to go on live. Carly went downstairs before hand to talk to Spencer "Hey, I um...I just need your permission for something..."

"Fieldtrip?" Spencer was focused on video games this time.

"No...I...I'm using the show to find you a date and I just hope its okay. I wouldn't want you to be upset you know?"

"Oh...yeah...that's cool NO!" he was losing the game.

"Really?"

"Yeah yeah..." his eyes were glued on the game.

Carly ran back upstairs just as they were about to start the show. "He said yes!" Carly beamed as she took her place with Sam.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2..." Freddie called out.

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And you're watching iCarly!" They said in unison.

"Alright, today on iCarly, we're gonna need your help..." Sam announced.

"My older brother Spencer" Carly pulled out a picture of Spencer "He needs a date. A girlfriend. Someone. So he's not lonely."

"And so we ask you, our gracious viewers to ask your older sisters if they're single and want to date Spencer Shay!"

Freddie pulled up the same picture on the website along with hearts and kisses. "Spencer's picture will be up all month on till we find my brother a girlfriend. So please, ask your big sisters!"

Later on, downstairs, Spencer was still wrapped up in his video game as the doorbell rang. "CARLY!!" Spencer yelled. "CARLY, GET THE DOOR, I'M BUSY!!" he yelled out some more but she didn't come down. Frustrated, he paused the game and went to get the door. As he opened it, Spencer was stunned at the girl standing right before him. Long brown hair, Bettie Page green eyes, pouty full lips, and legs that went on for days.

"Hi!" Spencer said a few octaves high.

"Hi, um, is Sam there? I came to pick her up..."

"Yes. Yes she is. And you are?"

"I'm Charlotte. Her sister."

"I'm Spencer. Carly's brother." Spencer was grinning like the village idiot not wanting to take his eyes off of her.

Charlotte looked at him seriously "So can you get Sam please?"

"Oh...right...Sam...Yeah, I'll go get her..."Spencer was walking backwards until he fell on the couch "SAM, YOUR SISTERS HERE!!"

The three kids all ran downstairs. "Charlotte!!" Sam leaped into her sisters arms and gave her a big hug "I thought you were coming yesterday. I got worried when you didn't show up..."

"My flight got delayed! It was horrible! When I came home Mom told me to come pick you up here."

Sam then turned back to the rest "Oh, this is my sister Charlotte. Charlotte, this is Carly. My best friend."

"Nice to meet you Carly. I love the show you two do. I've been watching. It's so cute!"

"Ahem..." Freddie cleared his throat "Sam, what about me? Aren't you gonna introduce me to your hot sister?"

Sam rolled his eyes "Charlotte, this is something we found on a piece of cheese and called him Freddie..."

Freddie gave Sam the stink eye "I'm Freddie. Technical director of iCarly..."

"Nice to meet you" she smiled.

"Charlotte, this is my brother Spencer..." Carly introduced.

"Yeah. We've met already..." Charlotte smiled "Nice to meet you again..."

"Charlotte! Let's go! I've got so much to talk to you about!" Sam was pushing Charlotte out the door "Later Carls. Its time for some Big sister Little sister bonding time."

"Bye Sam!" Carly waved as they left.

"Wow...I didn't know Sam had a sister..." Spencer said.

"Yeah, I didn't know that either..." Carly replied.

"Hey, would you look at this? All these girls wanna date you, Spencer!" Freddie was at the computer checking the comments and hits for the show.

"WHAT?" Spencer rushed to the computer to see "What? Carly, how did you? What did you?"

"You said it was okay!"

"I said what was okay?"

"To ask our iCarly viewers to ask their older sisters to date you..."

"When did I say that?"

"Awhile ago. You were playing video games..."

"Carly, you should ask me when I'm able to give you full attention not while-"

"Hey Spence, Look! She's 23, blonde, and a bikini model!"

Spencer rushed to the computer screen "SHE'S HOT!"

Carly then shrugged and went into the kitchen to pour herself some juice.

**Baby, I Can See Us Chillin' Like That...**

When Carly came home from school she found Spencer making sculptures again. He wasn't sulking or being depressed. He was being Spencer again "I'm home!"

"Carly!" Spencer ran to her and gave her a huge hug "Thanks to you, I've got three dates this week!"

"Wow!" Carly smiled. Her brother was happy again and now they had an even bigger chance to go see The Killer Ice Cream Man "So Spencer, I was wondering...are you and one of your dates gonna see The Killer Ice Cream Man?"

"Of course!"

"Well I was thinking that you could get me, Sam, and Freddie in since it is an R rated movie. And starting at midnight..."

"Psh, are you kidding me? The answer is no."

Carly and Spencer were both stunned at his attempt at parental authority. "Whoa. Where did that come from?"

"I don't but that didn't sound like me..."

"So is that a yes?"

"Totally."

"Later." Carly went up to her room and called Sam "Hey!"

"Hey!"

"So it's settled! We're going to see The Killer Ice Cream Man!!"

Sam squealed and jumped up and down "Oh my god, Carls. I've never been to an R rated midnight movie!"

"I know! I've never either!!"

And for days, Spencer was becoming a wanted bachelor. He had a date every night and the older sisters of the iCarly viewers were demanding dates with him. Carly thought it was exaughsting to go through every comment that said "OMG SPENCER IS CUTE. I WANT TO DATE HIM!" but it was all worth it to keep Spencer happy and to have them still go see the movie.

Sore from rock climbing with a date last night, Spencer stayed home and rested on the couch. The doorbell rang and he tried to get up to get it "CARLY!! CARLY GET THE DOOR!" he yelled out.

Carly ran downstairs and got the door. Sam and Charlotte were at the door "Hey!"

"Hey, you're early. Come on in."

"I LOVE having a sister who drives. I could come over anytime I want!" Sam then noticed an in-pain Spencer "Whoa, what happened to him?"

"Spencer went rock climbing with one of his dates..."

"Sore...very sore..." Spencer groaned.

"Come on, Freddie's upstairs! Let's get the show going..."

"Later, Char!" Sam raced upstairs with Carly as she waved. Charlotte waved back and then looked at Spencer "Are you alright?"

"I'm...I'm okay." he turned to sit on the couch.

"Okay, just checking. Well I'll be on my way..."

"No, stay. Well...that is if you have anywhere to be..."

"Not really..."

"You do but not really?"

"Actually, not at all."

"You wanna watch Space Wars with me?"

"I LOVE Space Wars!" Charlotte beamed.

"Well come take a seat!"

Charlotte sat next to Spencer and watched the movie with him. Well, not quite. They talked and talked. Spencer told her about being a 26 year old artist and having to take care of Carly while their parents were away at sea. He talked about Socko and Tyler and how their grandfather tried to take Carly away. He also talked about his brief stint in law school. Charlotte talked about being a 23 year old writer and how Sam and she were separated from each other due to their parents feuding.

When Carly, Sam and Freddie came downstairs, they found Spencer and Charlotte talking and laughing "Oh, Spencer, you're so funny!" Charlotte then saw the kids "Hey Sam, ready to go?"

"Yeah...you were here the whole time?"

"Yeah. Well, Spencer asked me to watch Space Wars with him..."

"And we just ended up talking. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your sister..."

"Not at all..." Sam grabbed her stuff "Alright, lets go, Char."

Charlotte got up from the couch as Spencer followed her "I gotta go...it was nice talking to you..." she smiled.

"Yeah...it was..." Spencer, once again grinning like the village idiot.

"I meant to compliment you on your socks..."

Spencer looked down at his lightning bolt socks that lit up scratched his head and smiled "Aw, shucks..."

Charlotte and Spencer continued their small talk. Sam looked at Carly as she looked back at Sam "Alright, Spence, Charlotte has to go now" Carly grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back to the couch. "Come on Charlotte its time to go!" Sam dragged her towards the door. "Later!"

"Later!" Carly said as Sam and her sister left. She then turned to Spencer "Okay, what's the deal? Do you like Charlotte?"

"Well of course he would, Carls" Freddie added in "She's hot!"

Carly rolled her eyes and then focused her attention back to Spencer "Well do you?"

"Who? Me? Like Charlotte? Psh, you're out of your mind! I'm like Seattle's hottest bachelor!" Spencer tilted his head back and folded his arms behind his head with pride. Carly looked at him for a second then thought about Charlotte and Sam. If Charlotte were to date. She and Freddie went back to her room. 'I've been thinking and...I don't think it would be a bad idea if Spencer and Charlotte were to date...I mean, if they get married...then we'd be like sisters!"

"Eww, you'd really like to be related to Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Well of course. She's my best friend. It's almost like we're sisters anyways!"

"So If I married you, does that mean I'd have to be related to Sam also?"

"You know what? I don't know..."

Downstairs, Spencer grabbed the phone and called Sam's house. He's never had to call Sam's house. Except only to check on Carly. "Hello? Sam?"

Sam, on the other like looked at the phone weirdly as she heard Spencer's voice "Spencer?"

"Yeah Hi...Um, is your sister there?"

"Yeah...I'll go get her..." Sam went upstairs and went to her room where Charlotte was sleeping "Char, you got a call..." she tossed her the cordless.

"Who is it?"

"It's Spencer..." Sam didn't know how to feel about it. Charlotte smiled "Hey...what's up?"

"I'm feelin' a bit better and I was just wondering if you like Chinese?"

"I do!"

Sam listened by the door. They were making dinner plans for tonight. Sam whipped out her cell phone and called Carly "Carls, we have to talk..."

"What's up?"

"YOUR brother is asking out MY sister..."

"Wow! Really?" Carly smiled "When?"

"Tonight!"

"That's great!"

"Whoa wait; you're not upset by this as I am?"

"Well look at it this way, we get to see The Killer Ice Cream Man and who knows, if Spencer and Charlotte hit it off, we could be like sisters!!"

This put a smile on Sam's face "Wow, I never thought about that...And If Charlotte moves in with Spencer, I could come too and we could be roomies!"

"Yes!"

"Great thinking, TTYL, Carls..." she hung up and went inside the room. Charlotte was getting ready to see Spencer "Char, you're not wearing that are you?"

She wore a black sweater and jeans "It's just a snack...its not like we're running off to get married..."

"Wear this!" Sam pulled out a sexy strapless green dress.

Charlotte smiled and rubbed Sam's head.

Meanwhile, Spencer came out of his room dressed simply in a shirt and jeans. More dressed down than any of the dates he's ever been on. "Do I look good?" he asked Carly who was sitting down with her laptop.

"Simple. But good. I mean, what if she shows up in a dress and all?"

Spencer's answer was interrupted by the doorbell. He went towards the door and answered it. Charlotte appeared as dressed down as was. "Wow, you look great...I thought you'd be coming in like...a dress..."

"Yeah, I thought you'd be showing up in a dress too. I mean, dressed up like not in a dress...you know?"

"I totally get ya. Alright Carls, we'll be back in a bit." Spencer grabbed his jacket from the closet.

"Later" she waved at the both of them.

**Oh, I Never Saw It Coming...**

Spencer and Charlotte had been talking and hanging out a lot. Carly and Sam always wondered if they were making progress with their matchmaking but Spencer and Charlotte always denied being anything more than friends. It was clear something was there. But Carly, Sam, and Freddie were all excited to see the movie so whatever kept a girl on Spencer's arms was enough to still allow them to see it. Carly walked into school and saw Sam "Heyyy SISTER!" she said.

"Heyy SISTER..." Sam replied.

"Uh, am I missing something here?" Freddie asked confused.

"Two more days, Freddie...TWO MORE DAYS...are you ready for the GORRIEST, BLODDIEST, GUT FILLED movie on earth?"

"So ready, I bought a Killer Ice Cream Man shirt" Freddie opened the his jacket to show off his shirt.

"Whoa, does your Mom know?" Sam asked.

"Nope..."

"Figures..." Sam then turned to Carly "Listen, Charlotte and I are coming by after school. We could do a tribute to horror movies on iCarly in honor of The Killer Ice Cream Man!"

"Great!"

Later on, Freddie and Carly went back to her place. When Carly opened the door she saw Spencer all dressed up. "Hey, going out again?" assuming it was with Charlotte.

"Yup, got a date. Socko hooked me up with some Yellow Day tickets!" he buttoned up his shirt cuff and then noticed Freddie's shirt "Heyyy! Cool shirt, Freddie. Excited for that movie?"

"More than ever. Have you guys seen the new exclusive extended trailer? He gives the kid a cone full of chocolate fudge and goes 'Would you like an arm with that??'" They all laughed as the doorbell rang. Spencer went to go get.

"Must be Sam and Charlotte" Carly shrugged.

"Guys, this is my date Anya..." Spencer announced with a blonde girl at his side.

"What? But that's not Charlotte..." Carly replied.

"Charlotte's my friend. Besides, I still got some more dates from the show you guys did..."

All of a sudden Sam and Charlotte appeared in the doorway. Charlotte looked at Spencer with the girl "Spencer..."

"Hey Char...This is Anya." he felt guilt. But what was he guilty of? He and Charlotte were just friends. No one made it official.

Sam and Carly saw the sadness in Charlotte's eyes. They then looked at each other and then back at Spencer and Charlotte. "Well, have fun..." she said emotionless and then turned to leave.

"Charlotte, wait..." Spencer and Sam said in unison. They looked at each other and then Sam went after Charlotte. Spencer stood there. "Look Spencer, I think this was a bad idea. You girlfriend is obviously upset..." She then left. Spencer was once again sad. "I'm gonna go lie down, guys..." he went towards the kitchen and went to lie on the dining table. Carly rolled her eyes looking at her brother. This whole day was jank.

In the next two days, Spencer tried talking to Charlotte but she wouldn't speak to him. He continued to lie down on the dining table. He made sculptures only to tear them down. Killer Ice Cream Man was tonight and with Spencer having no desire to do anything let alone go out. The movie was out of the question. Carly was at her locker at school when Sam approached her "How's Spencer doing?"

Carly looked at Sam "Well, he's depressed again! Thanks to Charlotte, we're not going to see the movie at ALL!"

"What??" Freddie was coming by "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Sam's sister ruined everything."

"My sister? Are you kidding me? If Spencer didn't show up with that skunk bag, we could've still had a chance to see that movie!"

"Why are you blaming all of this on Spencer??"

"Skunk bag?" Freddie stood confused.

Carly and Sam continued to argue on and on about their siblings. The girls were about ready to jump on each other "STOP!" Freddie stood in front of them "Alright, none of this is any of your faults, alright? You guys wanted Spencer and Charlotte to get together and unfortunately, everything backfired and blew up in your faces."

"But what about the movie?" Carly said.

"Yeah, how are we gonna get to see it? Spencer and Charlotte are sad. I don't think either of them wants to go out..." Sam added.

"I didn't want it to have to come to this...but I've got a plan..."

In the evening, Spencer was on the couch playing video games when Carly came downstairs "Bye Spence, going to Freddie's..." she said.

"Have fun..." he said not paying attention. Carly went out the door and met up with Freddie who was standing outside her door "You got the directions?" he asked.

"Yup. And Sam's gonna meet us at the bus stop. Oh, and I think we've got enough money between us to catch a cab home after the movie..." Carly replied.

"Great! Hold on, I need to do a check...wallet, keys, phone, chapstick..." Freddie looked at his essentials.

"Chapstick?"

"Yeah, just in case you wanna make out during the movie..."

Carly rolled her eyes "Lets just go...Sam's waiting..." and they were on their way.

An hour later, back at home. Spencer was still playing video games when the doorbell rang again. Spencer yelled for Carly to get it but then remembered that she was at Freddie's. He paused the game and got the door "Charlotte?"

"Spence, my sister snuck out...My Mom said she wasn't allowed to go anywhere tonight...I figured she might be here. So is she?" Charlotte looked like she was in panic.

"Uh, no? Carly went to Freddie's. So I think she might be there too..." he then stepped out of the apartment and knocked on Freddie's door. Mrs. Benson answered "Hello, Spencer..."

"Hey Mrs. Benson, are the kids there?"

Mrs. Benson looked confused "No...Freddie said he was going to be at your place..." her facial expression then turned angry "Wait, so he's not there?"

"Um..." Spencer was scared "No Mrs. Benson! But I might have an idea of where they're at..."

"YOU FIND MY SON RIGHT NOW!" she yelled as she grabbed Spencer by the shirt collar.

"Yes! I will!" he replied high pitched. She then released him and slammed the door. "So you know where they're at?"

"They went to see that movie..."

"Well come on, we'll take my car..." Charlotte and Spencer ran downstairs through the lobby and into her car. They sat in the car in silence both angry with the kids "I wonder who's idea was it to sneak out like this...and at midnight??"

"Must be Sam's idea..." Spencer replied.

"Sam? Well Carly could be responsible too, ya know..."

"Carly is smarter than this..."

"So you're saying my sister is dumb?"

"I'm not saying she's dumb but you guys have relatives in jail for god sakes! Sam could be responsible for this..."

"Look, just because we have some family members in jail doesn't mean we're bad people...Besides, how was your date with Anya?" Charlotte said with disgust.

"I didn't go..." Spencer put his head down "When I saw you there, I had no desire to go on a date with another girl..."

Charlotte looked at him and sighed. "We're here..." she said.

They got out of the car and walked to the theater to find a long line of people waiting for the movie. They searched for the kids. Meanwhile, Carly, Sam and Freddie were almost to the front. "Man, I'm freezing...I hope they let us in...It IS an R rated movie..." Sam said.

"Don't fret; I paid the guy behind us to pretend he's our brother..." Freddie replied.

Carly turned around and then looked ahead "You guys look that looks like Spencer..."

Sam turned around and followed suit "Oh no and that looks like Charlotte with him..."

Spencer then spotted them looking back him "CARLY!" he yelled out.

"UH OH..." Sam and Carly then turned back around. "Hey! We're almost next in line!" Freddie yelled!

"Yeah, well turn around, guess who's here..." Carly turned Freddie around to see Spencer and Charlotte running towards them. "Yikes..." he then turned back around and it was their turn to go inside the theater.

"Tickets, please?" the Usher asked.

"Carly! I thought you said you were at Freddie's!" Spencer was angry.

"Um, I was!"

"Sam! How could you sneak out like that?" Charlotte was angry as well.

"I told you I was going to Carly's!"

"Tickets, please?" the Usher asked again. They were holding up the line and the crowd was complaining.

"Whose idea was this?" Spencer asked.

"Sam?" Charlotte looked at her sister with daggers in her eyes.

"Carly?" Spencer followed Charlotte.

Sam and Carly both pointed to Freddie who was trying his best to smile innocently. "Come on you guys. Let's go home. You three are all in big trouble. Freddie, your Mom is FURIOUS and took it out on me..."

"Wait, well, see...if you two weren't all sad and mopey this wouldn't have happened..." Carly complained "Spencer, you were too wrapped up in video games and being sad to even care about where I was going..."

"Yeah, and Charlotte, you were watching too many romance movies and crying over Spencer..." Sam added.

"You were crying over me?" Spencer looked at Charlotte. She looked back at him "No I wasn't!" and then turned her attention towards Sam "Shut up!"

Spencer sighed "Okay, I'll be more alert this time...but come on, its late...you three are already in deep dirt..."

The three all hung their heads in shame as they followed Spencer and Charlotte. Carly then turned to Sam "Hey, I got an idea..." she whispered."HEY, I FORGOT SOMETHING...MY...CELLPHONE! I LEFT MY CELLPHONE!" she then yelled.

They came to a stop. "Hurry up, Carls..." Spencer said.

Carly and Sam then ran to the ticket booth and bought two tickets. "Can we have two tickets to Killer Ice Cream Man?" Carly asked. "No, you girls are young!" the cashier said.

"I have an aging disease...I'm actually 23..." Sam replied. The cashier gave her a hard look and then shrugged and gave them the tickets as they ran back to Spencer, Charlotte, and Freddie.

"Did you find your phone?"

"Yeah, I already had it. But I did find these two tickets..." Carly held them out "And we don't all have to be sad. We can all have a good time..."

Spencer looked at Charlotte "What do you say? Up for a movie tonight?"

'Kind of" she smiled.

"LET'S GO!" Freddie yelled out. The kids ran towards to cinema. "Tickets, please?" the Usher asked. They held out their tickets "You kids have an adult you?"

"Right here!" Spencer showed his ticket and Charlotte's ticket to the Usher. They then followed the kids to the movie house. When they got in. Carly, Freddie, and Sam sat in between Spencer and Charlotte. Carly then looked at Sam and gave a nod. Sam then got up "HEY! LOOK, IT'S OUR FRIEND...CARL! FROM SCHOOL!"

"YES! GOOD OL' CARL!" Carly followed.

"Who's Carl?" Freddie asked.

Sam stepped on his foot "WHAT'S THAT CARL? YOU WANT US TO SIT WITH YOU?"

"If you don't mind...we're gonna go sit with Carl..."

'Uh, sure. Go ahead..." Spencer was a tad nervous. Carly, Sam, and Freddie went up a few rows back "Who's Carl?" Freddie still asked. Spencer and Charlotte were left with three seats between them. He looked at Charlotte "Uh, you wanna sit here? Just so we're not taking up space?"

"Sure" Charlotte got up and sat next to Spencer.

"I got some gummi bears from the refreshment stand. Want some?"

"I love gummi bears!" Charlotte took some "Thank you" she smiled lightly.

"Look! They're sharing gummi bears!" Carly nudged Sam.

"OH MY GOSH, he's putting his arm around her!" Sam replied. They smiled at each other.

"I still don't know who Carl is..." Freddie said.

"You idiot, we made that up so that Spencer and Charlotte could sit next to each other..." Sam replied.

"Oh! Okay, gotcha..."

They all sat back as the movie was going to begin.

**Don't Be Scared, You Gotta Be Prepared Go On and Kiss the Girl!**

It was 2 o clock in the morning when they got back to the apartment. Carly, Sam, and Freddie couldn't stop talking about the movie. "The best was when he served a head on a cone!" Sam beamed.

"Alright, we gotta get going. It's late..." Charlotte said.

"Yeah, hold on, I'm just gonna get something from Carly..." Sam and Carly went inside the apartment. "Wait, I need to come up with something to tell my Mom!!" Freddie followed them. Spencer and Charlotte were out near the doorway. Carly and Sam opened the door just a bit enough to see them.

"You wanna come in for some coffee?" Spencer asked.

"Nah, I gotta go. Its late." Charlotte replied. She looked down at her feet scuffing on the floor and then back at Spencer "Hey, I'm sorry for what I said. Carly is an awesome girl...keeps Sam outta ending up in jail..."

"Its alright. Sam keeps Carly excited. They're best friends...what can I say?"

There was silence between them for awhile. "You think they're gonna kiss?" Carly whispered. They were watching from inside by the doorjamb. "Someone should make them..."

"You know" Spencer broke the silence "None of the girls I was dating were as fun as you are..."

"Is that so?" Charlotte replied. She got in closer to him until she was looking up at his face. Spencer looked down at her face. They were both ready to make the first move.

"Holy snot! They're gonna kiss!" Sam squealed. "Move! Lemme see!" Freddie pushed and shoved his way for a better view. The three of them were fighting to see what was going on.

Spencer's lips touched Charlotte's. They closed their eyes both ready for it.

"SPENCER! WHERE'S FREDDIE??" Mrs. Benson opened her door. Spencer and Charlotte both turned around stunned. Sensation fading away immediately.

"He's here" Spencer opened the door and they all three fell out. "Hi!' Carly said looking and Spencer and Charlotte.

Mrs. Benson came and grabbed Freddie by the ear "DON'T YOU EVER LIE TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU'RE GROUNDED!"

"For a week?"

"FOR A CENTURY!" they got inside the apartment.

"Come on, Sam. We gotta go." Charlotte said.

Sam got up off the floor "Alright. Later, Carls. Later, Spencer..."

Carly got up as well "Bye!" she waved. Spencer looked at Charlotte "Goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight" she smiled sweetly at him and then walked down the hallway with Sam.

"You comin' in?" Carly asked.

"Yeah just a second" he stood there and watched Charlotte leave. All of a sudden, Charlotte came back and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Hope you're not busy tomorrow..." she winked and left.

Spencer stood there with his mouth open holding his cheek. He wanted to say something. But instead he jumped and punched the air as if he had won the super bowl '"WHOO!" he yelled out.

Mrs. Benson then opened her door "QUIET! IT'S LATE!" and then closed it.

"Sorry!" he said and went inside.

**FIN.**


End file.
